Soledad
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: En las penumbras de su habitación era cuando más la sentía, y también cuando más la necesitaba; era cuando más la extrañaba y solo una cosa surcaba su mente, una duda, ¿Por qué?


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>SOLEDAD<strong>

—Tengo frío—comunico con su dulce voz a su acompañante, el cual la vio con infinito cariño, y acariciando sus azules cabellos le sonrió de forma cálida, poniéndose de pie se dirigió al armario donde se guardaba la ropa de cama y tomando una colcha regreso a su lado. La extendió a lo largo y ancho, abrigándola con ello, y procedió a arroparla con infinito amor, volvió a acariciar sus cabellos azules, y pudo apreciar como esas enormes esferas azules lo observaban con atención, tan azules e intensas como las propias, le sonrió de nuevo al verla acurrucarse buscando calor y se dispuso a hablarle.

—Listo princesa, ¿así está bien?—la vio asentir enérgicamente, y dándole un beso en la frente se dispuso a despedirse de ella, pero su angelical voz lo detuvo en el camino.

—Papi… ¿por qué mamá se fue? Extraño que me venga a arropar, y me cante esa canción tan bonita…—dijo la pequeña desde ese cúmulo de sábanas y frazadas.

En el vidrio al igual como el tejado se sentía el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia.

Ranma la miro profundamente sin saber que decirle, ¿qué podía explicarle a una niña de cinco años para que entendiera la ausencia de su madre? ¿Para qué sepa que ella no se fue por no amarla, por no quererla? ¿Qué comprenda la situación? Suspiro sin saber cómo aclararle la mente de su pequeña princesa para que consiguiera el sueño merecido, así que volviendo a acariciar esos sedosos y largos cabellos en su cabeza, esos que tanto le recordaban a ella, se dispuso a hablar.

—Mami donde quiera que esté, siempre te va a cuidar, ella si no está aquí no es porque no te ame, ella siempre te amará, pase lo pase su amor por ti es infinito…no importa las otras cosas que sucedan ella siempre tendrá un inmenso amor por ti—explicó intentando no sonar afectado.

—Pero… ¿por qué me dejo sola?...la extraño mucho…—dijo con pesar la niña, Ranma desvió su mirada, no soportaba cuando la veía con esa expresión de necesidad con sus ojitos cristalizados, paso saliva duramente por su garganta sintiendo como le ardía al recorrérsela y el corazón se le agitaba, intento simular una sonrisa para no generarle más tristezas a su pequeña y volvió a hablar con calidez, intentando que su voz no saliera rasposa o ahogada.

—¿Y yo que soy eh? ¿Acaso estoy pintado señorita?—pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le picaba la nariz, la vio negar con una sonrisa igual de preciosa que la de su madre, generando que le dé un vuelco al corazón, y tras volver a darle un beso en la frente y cansado de ese agitado día se dispuso a cortar el tema por ahí, no es como si quisiera seguir hablando de ello con su pequeña—ahora a descansar, dulces sueños mi princesa.

—Dulces sueños papi…—respondió algo desconforme con la poca explicación que le dio su padre, no importaba cuantas veces ella preguntara, él siempre le esquivaba el tema, lo vio pararse y a paso lento dirigirse hacia la puerta, para luego usando el mismo tono que antes decir antes de que apagara la luz para retirarse definitivamente del cuarto—papi…te quiero.

Él le dedico una bella sonrisa y con sus pupilas clavadas en las azules de su hija respondió—y yo Keiko, y yo.

Y tras apagar la luz solo quedo el contorno de su figura iluminada por la luz del pasillo, dejo una pequeña rendija antes de desaparecer de la presencia de la niña, la cual bostezo cansada de su jornada, y tras proceder a darle un último vistazo a la luna que atravesaba el vidrio de su ventana como espada viéndola fijamente, recordó las palabras de su padre y fijo sus ojos en esa pequeña redondez de brillante y mística luz, siempre se preguntó como algo tan pequeño podía iluminar tanto en la oscura y silenciosa noche, vio reflejado el rostro de su adorada madre en ella, y con una sonrisa sintiendo sus parpados pesados murmuro quedamente antes de caer rendida por el sueño—Te quiero mami…

…

Tras salir del cuarto de su hija camino a paso lento hasta su habitación, sentía los pies pesados, negados a llegar a su lecho, el cuerpo cansado y su mente agotada, pero sabía que esa negación inconsciente de su parte por llegar a su destino se debía simple y sencillamente al hecho de que no quería atravesar esa puerta, ¿por qué? Fácil, de todos los lugares de esa casa, su habitación era la que más recuerdos le traían de ella, y era donde más la extrañaba y pensaba.

Ahí, en su cama, en la penumbra silenciosa de la noche, en esa soledad rodeado solo por esas cuatro paredes de la habitación, era cuando más recuerdos de ella lo asaltaban, cuando más sentía que la necesitaba, cuando su alma gritaba desesperada por su presencia.

Llego a la puerta de su destino, toco la madera bañada en un delicado barniz para darle brillo conservando el color original de la madera, la acaricio como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor, un deseo, que tras abrirla ella se encontrara dentro, que lo estuviera esperando con su hermosa sonrisa iluminándolo todo, iluminando su día, su noche, su vida.

Pero sabía cuan imposible era eso, por más que su mente lo deseara eso no ocurriría.

Suspiro sutilmente mientras escondía sus ojos tras sus párpados a la par que liberando con cuidado el aire por sus labios, algo resecos los humedeció con cuidado de no agrietarlos más de lo que estaban, y abriendo con calma la puerta ingreso al lugar.

Se apoyó en la puerta ya cerrada y observo el recinto, como lo imagino estaba vacío, solitario, desolado, frío, oscuro, el único sonido que aun persistía era el tic tac del reloj, y la insoportable lluvia que empapaba las calles y viviendas de la ciudad. Ese acontecimiento meteorológico solo hacía más melancólica su agonía.

Dio pasos cansados ingresando al lugar, se retiró con sumo cuidado su camisa china de color azul marino, la doblo como solía hacerlo siempre y la guardo en su estante en el armario.

—Si estuvieras aquí… me la hubieras sacado sin consideración y la arrojarías al piso junto a la demás ropa…—se murmuro con amargura y una falsa sonrisa.

Siguió con los pantalones y realizo el mismo proceso, en calma, sin apuro, intentando retrasar lo más posible llegar a su mullida cama, tan cómoda, así como tan fría.

Se sentó en la cama solo con su remera y bóxer para luego dejarse caer sin cuidado, sintió la madera ceder ante el impacto, y el repiqueteo de la lluvia no lo dejaba más tranquilo, la lluvia le recordaba a ella, ya que fue un día de lluvia cuando la conoció siendo una aparentemente indefensa pelirroja, el día que le marcó su vida, y fue un día de lluvia también cuando su vida y la de ella dio un giro, el día que se declaró.

_Llovía fuertemente, él la había ido a buscar, habían discutido fuerte por culpa de Shampoo, y como siempre el no pudo frenar su boca, y como siempre, no pudo evitar herirla._

_'No te das cuenta que eres una celosa insoportable, ¡me asfixias! Encima me golpeas sin razón'_

_'No entiendo cómo puedo soportarte, eres una bruta marimacho sin consideración, debería considerar la propuesta de Shampoo al menos ella si me trata bien y sabe cocinar algo decente'_

_'¡Nunca encontraras alguien que te aguante Akane! ¡Por mí ni muerto te toco un pelo! ¡Quién querría estar con alguien tan desagradable!'_

_'Eres un fastidio…entiende que ellas no me importan… ¡así como tampoco me importas tú!'_

_Se llevó una palma a la frente, ¿cómo puedo ser tan animal?, ¿tan bestia?, ¿cómo pudo decir esas palabras tan hirientes? A ella, la mujer que más amaba, la que iluminaba su vida, ¿cómo podía generarle tanto dolor? Todo por celos, estúpidos y desmesurados celos, que los arrastraban a herir, a dañar, a lastimar los sentimientos del otro. ¿Hace cuánto no peleaban así? ¿Hacía cuanto no discutían con tanto vigor?_

_Desde hacía meses prácticamente, su relación si bien no había avanzado respecto a lo romántico, se llevaban mejor como amigos. Pero ese día había llegado hecho una furia a la casa, no había nadie pero tampoco le llamo la atención, venía inyectado de rabia al ver que no lo espero en su castigo, y encima la encontró caminando por el parque con Ryoga muy amenamente, suponía que solo se lo encontró de camino y se quedó conversando con él. ¡¿Pero que importaba eso?! Sus celos estaban ahí, intactos, y hasta más potentes que antes, ya que su necesidad de ella, de su atención por dirigirla a otro fulano lo enloquecía. Prefirió dejarlos solos para no iniciar una pelea, que estúpido fue, luego se desató una peor, así como llego a la casa Shampoo apareció, la corrió sin consideración y sin ganas de soportarle, se quitó la ropa con furia contenida y la arrojó al cesto, realmente creyó que se había marchado, no supo cómo, pero antes de él meterse al ofuro Shampoo se apareció como dios la trajo al mundo, con su escultural y perfecto cuerpo al alcance de sus ojos, pero a él ella no le movía ni un pelo, se lanzó a sus brazos como siempre, pero el absoluto contacto de pieles lo ponía más nervioso que con la ropa, la situación era muy comprometedora que si alguien aparecía ahora sería sin duda un escándalo. La rechazo como siempre, y ella ofendida y con el orgullo herido no tardo en meterse en su cabeza, y con palabras venenosas insinuó cosas horribles de lo que Akane hacía con Ryoga a sus espaldas, provocando que a cada palabra de ella su furia creciera, a la par que su respiración se hacía más densa._

_Y luego la catástrofe, no supo si la china sintió su presencia y se debió a eso su actitud, pero sin poder, nuevamente, evitarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que terminaron recostados en el suelo con ella encima y lógicamente ambos aun sin ropa, y como frutilla del postre, la puerta del baño se deslizo apareciendo en ella una petrificada Akane viéndolos pálida, no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. El desesperando se deshizo de Shampoo la cual contenta con lo que consiguió se fue sin chistar; y tras vestirse fue a buscarla. Claro y como espero se desato una fuerte discusión, lleno palabras y frases hirientes, ambos llevados por el sabor ácido y amargo de los celos, y ahí sin consideración descargó toda su rabia envenenado con su paranoia y los disparates de Shampoo, los cuales en el fondo sabía que no eran reales, así como Akane en el fondo sabía que le decía la verdad de que fue otra treta de Shampoo colándose en el baño. Pero eso no amedrentó a ninguno en decir lo que dijeron buscando lastimar, porque ella sí le dijo cosas hirientes que le dolieron, pero nada comparado con lo que le dijo él, ella se escudó es los insultos de siempre, pero el envenado como estaba fue más allá, y juraba haber sentido el sonido de su corazón al quebrarse._

_Luego de sus últimas palabras las cuales ni bien las terminó de escupir se arrepintió, vio como ella enmudecía, y tratando de reprimir las lágrimas se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista. Quiso seguirla, pero no supo si era lo correcto, quizás lo más inteligente era esperar a que se tranquilizara y ya hablarían más calmados ambos, claro que una hora después se desató una fuerte lluvia, y desesperado por saber de ella tomo un paraguas y se fue en su búsqueda._

_Y ahora en medio de esa lluvia buscándola por todos lados caía en cuenta del peso de sus palabras, y temía mucho en las consecuencias, sentía, intuía, que su Akane se le escapaba de los dedos como agua, y si no hacía algo sería definitivo._

_Luego de un rato más así su alma respiró al fin, ahí sentada a los lejos la vio en un banco dejándose mojar por la lluvia; tomando sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, se encontraba la mujer que adoraba, y que sin proponérselo no dejaba de lastimar. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando, ¿y por culpa de quién? De él por supuesto, siempre de él._

_—Akane…—hablo con cuidado cuando estuvo cerca de ella. La vio dar un respingo en su lugar al sentir su voz, y alzando su rostro con rabia lo vio directamente, pudiendo el apreciar el rojo de sus ojos, sus lágrimas eran enjuagadas por la fría lluvia otoñal, viéndose hasta así perfectamente hermosa. La quedo mirando reflejando sus ojos la culpa, pero no dijo nada más, así como vio sus ojos tan tristes como desolados clavados en los propios no supo que decir._

_—¿Qué quieres?... ¿no dijiste que no te importaba? ¿Qué te asfixiaba? ¡Déjame en paz!_

_—Yo…lo siento Akane…eso…eso que dije…es mentira…—terminó de decir suavemente bajando la mirada avergonzado. Ella lo vio duramente y se puso de pie, se limpió las camufladas lágrimas como si no se diera cuenta que llovía sobre ambos, y viéndolo fijamente hablo. Cansada, harta, dolida y dispuesta a cortar con ese amor tan intenso como doloroso._

_—Ya basta…—dio con la voz apagada._

_—¿Cómo?—preguntó ante no llegar a entender._

_—Tú y yo… ¡Ya basta!...ya no lo aguanto más, hablaré con mi padre para romper nuestro compromiso…—vio como Ranma agrandó los ojos ante sus palabas, las dijo tan firme, tan segura, tan seria, que esta vez sí las sintió veraces, su corazón se oprimió de angustia—…y al día siguiente…me iré de casa, me voy a seguir mis estudios a otra ciudad._

_—…—Ranma la veía como si no la conociera, bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada en su flequillo, tomando con fuerza el paraguas como si fuera su única ancla a la cordura._

_—Lo pensé mucho y es lo mejor, juntos solo nos lastimamos sin medida, y ya estoy cansada, lo mejor para mí será irme e iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de todo y…lejos de ti._

_—…—_

_—Supongo que estarás feliz ¿no?...te quito un estorbo de encima, y lo mejor es que no te culparan, así que no temas por tu honor—estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble porque sus palabras no salieran quebradas._

_—No…—murmuro quedamente._

_—Sé que papá no lo aceptara enseguida… pero debe entender que es lo mejor para ambos—siguió hablando sin sentir sus murmullos._

_—¡NO!—grito con poder que hasta le raspó la garganta, sin elevar la cabeza, Akane enmudeció a la par que dio un brinco de sorpresa, lo quedo mirando sin entender su actitud._

_Pero cuando el alzó su cabeza se sorprendió, ahí con su rostro tan bello como siempre la miraba ese hombre que tanto amaba como un niño asustando, corriendo por sus mejillas gruesas gotas de agua, solo que esas no eran de lluvia, era imposible que lo fueran porque además de llevar paraguas, se veía claramente como emanaban de sus hermosos ojos zafiro._

_—No te vayas…no me dejes…por favor Akane…no me dejes…—pidió con necesidad, notándose, sintiéndose su desesperación._

_—Ranma…—hablo suavemente sorprendida por su estado._

_—Solo…solo perdóname por ser tan imbécil y…no te vayas…no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti…que…me muero de amor por ti Akane—y a una velocidad que solo él era poseedor, se acercó a su cuerpo, y tomándola de la nuca como un desesperado la beso en los labios, sintiendo ahora solo las gotas saladas morir en sus bocas. Protegidos ambos por el paragua._

_Akane quedo impactada, por sus palabras, y por su actitud, pero cuando sus neuronas captaron el mensaje, de que el hombre que amaba con locura se le había declarado y ahora la estaba besando, ella solo pudo echar sus manos a su cuello y devolver con la misma pasión el beso que su prometido exquisitamente le estaba regalando._

_Ese día la lluvia no solo limpio sus lágrimas, sino que arrastró todo el dolor de ambos y los limpio de todo lo malo y oscuro que los rodeaba, culpas, dolor, inseguridad, tristeza; a partir de ese día para ellos, salía un nuevo y hermoso sol._

Se giró sobre sí mismo y aprecio el lugar vacío a su lado, alzó su mano al lugar que le correspondía, y lo vio con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no estás aquí Akane? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué…me dejaste solo?—preguntaba al espacio vacío, arrugó la sabanas con su puño cerrado, recordó las palabras de su hija e inevitablemente otro recuerdo lo asalto.

_Se encontraba parada con la vista fija en el estanque, su mirada se concentraba en las carpas nadando con calma en la cristalina agua, el viento mecía sus cortos cabellos con gracia; de repente y con un cuidado único unos fuertes brazos la abrasaron de atrás, liberado ella un suspiro de satisfacción ante sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo y su masculino aroma inundarla. Termino colocando sus manos sobre las de él, descansando estas sobre su abultado abdomen de cinco meses._

_—¿En qué pesabas?—le murmuró quedamente mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y aspiraba con fuerza su aroma, era para él como su aire personal para poder respirar y seguir con vida._

_—En nada en específico, solo me dejaba relajar por la tranquilidad del lugar, pocas veces se respira tanta calma al estar siempre nuestros padres cerca._

_—Es verdad, nos dieron por este fin de semana un respiro…—comentó el para luego observar las carpas al igual que ella, encantado con tenerla entre sus brazos._

_—¿Te fue bien en la clase? ¿No te dieron problemas los niños?_

_—No, esos mocosos saben a qué atenerse…sabes, espero impaciente a que nazca para poder entrenarlo en las artes, ¡será el mejor! Claro que no pienso hacer los disparates que mi viejo hizo conmigo, aunque sea hombre no lo voy a tratar así._

_—Será niña…—dijo ella con calma._

_—¿Mmm?...¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Sólo lo sé—dijo con simpleza—¿igual la piensas entrenar?_

_—¡Claro que sí! Bueno…—termino diciendo un tanto cohibido—deberé ser más suave sin duda…—ella sonrió viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada, no esperaba menos, si con ella que ya era grande y algo experimentada le costó horrores para que la entrene, con su pequeña hija no quería ni imaginar la tortura que sería para él, hasta le sorprendió que fuera a considerar de verdad entrenarla, de verdad creyó que se negaría, pero como solía suceder su esposo lo seguía sorprendiendo con sus cambios y madurez._

_—Así que una niña…—dijo con precioso brillo en sus pupilas._

_—¿Te gusta la idea?—pregunto a sabiendas de conocer la respuesta, pero eso no impedía querer escucharla de él._

_—Como no me va a gustar, es nuestra hija Akane…—comento con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el abdomen—será igual de preciosa que su madre._

_Sonrió satisfecha, mientras exhalaba un nuevo suspiro para agregar en ese maravilloso tono dulce de voz que a su esposo le relajaba cada músculo—Se llamara Keiko._

_—¿Keiko?—preguntó sin notarse ninguna resistencia en su voz, solo la simple intención de cuestionar._

_—Sí, ¿te gusta?_

_—'La adorada'…claro que me gusta—aclaro con una sonrisa al recordar lo que significaba, y girándola con suavidad le daba un cálido beso en sus labios, sintiendo como ella correspondía con igual suavidad y calidez, suspirando ambos en medio de esa muestra de amor._

—Sin duda fue una niña preciosa, como se esperaba de una hija tuya mi Akane…—murmuro suavemente al abrir los ojos saliendo del recuerdo, acarició la almohada donde ella siempre descansaba su cabeza, claro cuando no lo hacía en su pecho—sin duda se convirtió en nuestra niña adorada…malcriada y consentida…—termino de decir con una suave sonrisa, aunque dentro lo último que quería era hacerlo, pero se obligaba al hecho.

Agarró la almohada de ella y hundió en su rostro ella, aspiró fuerte buscando su aroma, y para el regocijo de su alma ahí estaba. Ese exquisito aroma a cerezos y manzanilla que lo volvía loco, dudaba que dejara algún día de tener su aroma, de perder esa exquisita fragancia. "Y que me corten las venas el día que deje de sentir su fragancia".

Dejo el esponjoso y blanco objeto en su lugar acariciando su funda para quitar sus arrugas, como pidiendo disculpas por profanar su espacio, por ocupar unos segundos de su contacto. La vio con sus ojos apagados, y sintiendo un nudo en su pecho creciendo cada segundo más sin su presencia, intuyendo que terminaría devorándolo de la necesidad de tenerla su lado que sentía.

Alzó sus ojos y apreció una foto, un hecho, un acontecimiento, uno de los más importantes en su vida, un breve segundo petrificado en el tiempo en esa hoja fotográfica, reflejándose en la mirada de cada uno la felicidad misma.

—Como me hubiera gustado poder para el tiempo igual, y tenerte por siempre entre mis brazos, así, hermosa y…feliz, feliz a mi lado—nuevos recuerdos acudía a su mente sin piedad ni misericordia.

_El dojo estaba de fiesta, la gente bailaba y reía, era sin duda un día especial, muchos ya estaban pasados de alegría por el alcohol, muchos felices por la pareja, otros felices por tener bebida y comida gratis. Lo único seguro es que la felicidad abundaba, y los que más lo sentían eran dos jóvenes, uno ataviado en un elegante traje negro de corbata azul cobalto y camisa blanca, a su lado, enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco inmaculado se encontraba ella, era libre de mangas o tirantes, encerrando en su pecho hasta el inicio de sus pechos, con delicadas piedras en el borde a juego con la gargantilla plateada que traía, caía una ancha falda algo esponjosa, con preciosos bordados a mano dándole una terminación propia de una princesa, y sus cabellos adornados con unas pequeñas florecillas blancas acompañados de un delicado maquillaje resaltando su perfecto y angelical rostro; y en el dedo anular de cada uno el detalle que más admiraban, un circulo dorado brillante y rozagante desperdigando grandeza y orgulloso de saberse el elegido de representar el amor de esos tontos, y que lo marcaban como lo que eran, esposos._

_Estaban ambos recibiendo el saludo de unos vecinos con una sonrisa amplia, la pareja de ancianos tras dar sus felicitaciones a los recién casados los dejaron en paz. Ellos ya sabiéndose solos se miraron fijamente, un precioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas perdiéndose en su mundo._

_—¿Ya te dije que te ves preciosa?—pregunto embobado con ella._

_—Como unas veinte veces—respondió ella igual para luego suspirar sin poder creer lo feliz que era, al fin, luego de tanto luchar, al fin estaban casados, y lo que era más hermoso, ambos perdidamente enamorados._

_—Pues irán veintiuna…y sigue contando señora Saotome—se podía notar el orgullo que sentía el hombre al pronunciar esas últimas dos palabras._

_—A ver tortolitos, ¡una linda pose de recuerdo!—dijo Nabiki enfundada en un elegante y sensual vestido rojo vino, con cámara en mano. Provocando hacer salir de su burbuja a los muchachos._

_—¿Más fotos Nabiki? ¿Qué no te cansas?—preguntó hastiado el joven, no lo dejaban ni dos minutos de disfrutar en calma junto a su esposa._

_—No seas aguafiestas hermanito, además aun no tengo ninguna de los dos solos aparte de la de la ceremonia._

_—Vamos Ranma, unas más, que si esta sale linda la quiero retratar—comento con una radiante sonrisa._

_—Está bien—si se lo pedía con esa sonrisa como para negarse._

_—¡Genial! A ver poseen bonito—hablo la castaña, viendo como Ranma se colocaba de costado detrás de ella y tomándola de la cintura sonreía al igual que Akane que tomo sus manos entre las de él, pudiendo Nabiki ver atreves de la cámara la alegría y felicidad de esos dos—¡y digan whisky!_

_—¡Whisky!—dijeron ambos a coro, para luego una luz cegadora iluminarlos, dejando inmutable y grabado el momento, a la par que sus sentimientos._

—Y luego en la noche…se puso mejor…—se dijo con una suave sonrisa, para luego suspirar melancólico.

_Entraron como desesperados al cuarto del hotel, no prestaron la más mínima atención a la elegante decoración, ni a la cama perfectamente arreglada, ni siquiera a la preciosa vista que tenían en ese ventanal desde el décimo piso. Solo se estaban atacando con sus labios y sus caricias, ansiosos porque llegara el momento, igual a animales hambrientos._

_Ranma gruñó desesperado al ver que no podía sacarle el vestido—Akane…no sé cómo se quita—hablo ronco y agitado para proceder a atacar su cuello, consumido de la ansiedad por acceder a más piel, ese vestido de novia no le dejaba muchas opciones._

_—Ni se te ocurra romperlo…—jadeo amenazante ante sus besos, sintiendo sus manos desesperadas por arrancarle los botones._

_—Mierda…—gruño frustrado—entonces te lo tendré que hacer con él puesto…—dijo con picardía, sus pasos hacia la cama eran torpes, así como sus manos, él no podía con el vestido, y Akane apenas pudo quitarle el saco y la corbata, los botones se le hicieron tan apretados y pequeños que no podía con ellos._

_—Ni se te ocurra….per-pervertido—murmuro agitada y no pudo evitar liberar un gemido al sentir sus dientes en su hombro._

_—Vamos que la idea de hacértelo con el vestido es muy sexy…—estaban ya a los pie de la cama, volvió a buscar sus labios con urgencia, sintiendo una necesidad desbordante por ella, su cuerpo temblaba de nervios, y aunque quería aparentar tener el control de la situación, se notaba a leguas su inexperiencia así como la de su acompañante._

_—Es-espera Ranma…—pidió ella al verlo volver a su cuello._

_—Que pasa Akane…si me murmuras así mi nombre no ayuda…—gimió desquiciado con su piel y sus caricias._

_Lo alejó de ella tomándolo de los hombros y con la mirada decidida le hablo—Es…es nuestra primera vez, hagámoslo bien—hablo con la voz nítida y a la vez nerviosa, lo vio asentir suavemente buscando recuperar un poco la compostura, y dándose la vuelta le regalo la perfecta vista de su espalda, la cual un poco más de la mitad estaba cubierta por la tela del vestido—quita los botones, sin romperlos…_

_—Aha…—murmuro él con la respiración agitada, los dedos le temblaban y la respiración se le hacía más profunda, sintió el primer botón ceder, y lo sintió como una pequeña victoria, cuando pudo con el segundo la seguridad para el tercero era notoria, acerco sus labios a su piel recién descubierta por los primeros botoncitos, y al contacto de su piel nácar con sus labios la sintió liberar un suspiro que le generaban escalofríos. Siguió descendiendo sus besos a medida que quedaba más piel descubierta, y ya con el último botón desabrochado, dejo caer como peso muerto ese pesado vestido, quedando su preciosa mujer solo con unas sensuales bragas y unas medias a medio muslo blancas, esa imagen simplemente le nublo la poca cordura que le quedaba, la alzó en brazos y tras colocarla en la cama, ambos sintieron perder el juicio._

_Y así inició su primer noche de pasión juntos, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, su primer entrega mutua en cuerpo y alma. Para ambos sin duda, la más placentera de las experiencias._

Abrió los ojos completamente saliendo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos al sentir el teléfono sonar, ¿Quién sería a esa hora? Torció el cuello para saber la hora, y apreció que pasaban de las diez de la noche, solo esperaba que Keiko no se despertara, salió acelerado a atender el maldito aparato de muy mal humor, no solo por la hora, ni por provocar que se despertara su hija, sino por que cortaron sus recuerdos, esos que lo hacían a veces sentirse menos solo, por más que cada vez que regresara al mundo real, el vacío anterior se viera multiplicado, era como bajar del cielo al infierno en un segundo. Experimentar el éxtasis y que luego te lo arrebaten sin piedad.

—¿Diga?—habló de mal humor y mala manera, pero al ver quien era este se multiplicó.

—_Hola Ranma, quería hablar del entrenamiento de mañana, ¿al final se cambió el horario de las clases?_

—¡Maldita sea Ryoga! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?! ¿No me lo podías preguntar mañana acaso?—preguntó sumamente frustrado.

—_Oye…no me tienes que hablar así, y si te llame es porque necesito organizar mi día, Ukyo quiere hacer unos encargos y quiero acompañarla… por qué ese humor ¿eh? Te he llegado a llamar más tarde…—_cuestionó el joven del otro lado.

—Nada…olvídalo…—murmuro intentando disimular su estado.

—_Pero que genio tienes…espera…no será… ¡Ranma! ¿De nuevo Akane? ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo superes que…!—_sí quiso decir algo más, este se lo impidió ya que le cortó la llamada con un gruñido.

Agarró el cable del teléfono y simplemente lo desconectó, colocando el aparato en su lugar con rabia haciendo más ruido del necesario, y a paso firme regresó a su habitación, pero a mitad de camino volvió a aplicar los pasos débiles y esforzados. Otra vez debía enfrentarse con su realidad, con su maldita soledad…

"Nadie lo entiende…nadie me entiende…y dudo que alguien lo haga alguna vez…solo, solo ella" pensaba el joven hombre volviendo a su lecho, a ese lugar que odiaba llegar, y a la par consideraba su refugio.

Cuando estuvo en su cama nuevamente se recostó, de nuevo ese vacío, esa soledad, esa sensación de necesidad, ¿es que nunca lo iba dejar en paz? ¿Nunca iba a recuperar el buen dormir por su ausencia? Sabía que no, sabía que si ella no estaba a su lado, el ya no era el mismo, se convirtió tan dependiente de su presencia, de su risa, su mirada, sus caricias, sus besos, su aroma; ya nada podría sacarlo de ese vicio, de ese bendito vicio en el que ella lo hizo adicto, pero…¿cómo no enloquecer de necesidad si ella no estaba? ¿Cómo no llorar internamente por su falta si no estaba a su lado?

Tomo su almohada abrazándola, mirando su lado fijamente esperando que el sueño lo abarque, sus párpados se hicieron pesados, extendió la mano a la sábana como si su delicado cuerpo estuviera recostado a su lado y él la tomaba para pegarla a su pecho, y así poder dormir con su calor, con su fragancia, extendió su mano por las sábanas pero solo fue el aire lo que alcanzó, solo el maldito aire fue el que lo recibió en su cometido, acaricio la nada como si esta se le burlara en la cara que ella no estaba ahí, que su única solución era conformarse con sus recuerdos, y descansar sin ella a su lado.

—¿Por qué Akane?...¿Por qué…te fuiste?—murmuró abrazando nuevamente su almohada, y ahora si se dejó vencer por el sueño.

_Estaban en un campo precioso, había absoluta soledad solo estaban ellos disfrutando el día soleado, ambos reían y sonreían, y entre besos y dulces caricias pasaban un rato agradable._

_—¿Sabes que te amo?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa y un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_—No viene mal que lo repitas bonita…_

_—Te amo bobo…_

_—Y yo te amo tonta…_

_Se miraron con infinito amor, se iban a besar, se acercaban suavemente hasta que Ranma antes de unir sus labios dijo en murmullo con los ojos entre abiertos._

_—Dime que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estarás a mi lado…prométemelo…_

_Pero ella antes sus palabras se alejó con sorpresa, viéndola él extrañado, sin comprender su actitud—¿Qué pasa?_

_—Ranma…yo no te puedo prometer eso…—dijo ella con seriedad._

_—¿Qué?—estaba desconcertado con sus palabras ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_—Que yo no puedo prometerte eso…lo siento…pero…debes entender…_

_—Pero Akane…—iba a refutar sin comprender nada su actitud ni sus palabras, pero de repente el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, horribles nubes negras lo cubrieron en totalidad, la fresca y suave hierba en la que descansaban se convirtieron en nada, quedando solo un árido suelo para pisar, las flores desaparecieron y toda la vida silvestre que los rodeaba se extinguió, Akane ante ver ese cambio se paró asustada, miro hacia los lados y viéndolo con culpa exclamo._

_—Lo siento, pero debo irme…—y sin más se marchó corriendo alejándose de él._

_—¿Qué? ¡Akane! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!—gritaba desesperado mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía, pero por más que se esforzaba ella corría más rápido y se alejaba más y más de él, haciéndosele imposible a cada segundo alcanzarla, y retenerla en sus brazos para que no se le escape nunca más—¡Espera Akane! ¡No me dejes solo!—corría más y más rápido, sentía la respiración agitada y su sudor molestándole en el rostro, pero ella no se detenía, corría y corría perdiéndose en esa oscuridad, el luchaba sin descanso, desesperado por alcanzarla, pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían en vano, sus pies pesaban cada vez más y sus energías lo abandonaban, la vio con lágrimas suspendidas en sus ojos como desaparecía de su vista entre esa espera oscuridad sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear cayendo al suelo derrotado. Y solo un grito desgarrador fue lo que salió de su garganta._

_—¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Se despertó de un salto, se sentó en la cama sudado y con la respiración agitada, y mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire arrugaba su camiseta con un puño a la altura de su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón el cual parecía desbocado.

Otra vez ese sueño, otra vez ese horrible sueño que lo torturaba desde su ausencia. Se llevó ambas manos a su flequillo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, completamente abatido.

—Maldita sea…—murmuró quedamente saliendo todavía su agitado aliento caliente por sus labios, y su corazón aun sin relajarse completamente, tiro su cuerpo para atrás aterrizando en su cama para proceder a clavar sus pupilas en el techo. Cerró los ojos buscando alejar esos horribles pensamientos, y buscar en su mente algún nuevo recuerdo que lo haga resurgir, era su única medicina para esos amargos tragos. Que irónico…su medicina y su dolor era lo mismo…

Sintió su cuerpo acariciar las sábanas resbalando en ellas con suavidad, entonces un recuerdo lo asaltó. "Fue entre estas mismas sabanas…"

_Estaban ambos recostados en la cama, sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos rozaban el del otro, la suavidad de sus pieles se regocijaba con la de su amante._

_Akane giró su cuerpo y apoyando su mentón en su pecho y viéndolo con sus ojos grandes y brillantes le cuestionó._

_—Dime Ranma…¿eres feliz?..._

_La miro sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, colocó una mano en su esbelta espalda haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en ella, al verla hacer un puchero por no responderle libero una encantadora risita y se dignó a responderle._

_—Soy jodidamente feliz Akane…¿cómo lo dudas?_

_—¡Yo también!—exclamó sonriendo radiante, siendo esta misma correspondida por la de él, desvió sus ojos a un lado esquivando su mirada, y empezando a hacer circulitos pequeños en su pecho jugando con los pocos vellos de él pregunto algo cohibida—oye Ranma…y que piensas de…de…agrandar la familia._

_—¿Mmmm?...¿a qué te refieres? No comprendo…—aclaró con sinceridad, es que de verdad no entendía que quería decir con eso._

_—¡Ranma! ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?—hablo volviendo a verlo indignada con lo despistado que podía llegar a ser a veces, el solo se encogió de hombros esperando la explicación, y sin más remedio que explicarse mejor se dispuso a hablar después de liberar un suspiro resignado—ya sabes…a…tener familia…hijos…—dijo apenada volviendo a acudirla un suave carmín en su rostro._

_—¿Familia?...¿hijos?...—preguntó desconcertado mirándola con incredulidad._

_—Sí, hijos…ya hace más de un año que nos casamos y pues bueno…yo no sé si quieras tenerlos, o si prefieras esperar pero…yo ya me siento preparada, ¿tú…no, no quieres ser padre?—la pregunta salió con temor, vaya que sí, estaba aterrada que su respuesta fuera un absoluto rechazo._

_—Padre…—murmuró a medida que una sutil sonrisa abarcaba su rostro—claro que si Akane, claro que quiero formar una familia contigo, es de las cosas que más deseo…—explicó para la dicha de su acompañante._

_—¿De verdad?—preguntó feliz, viéndolo asentir mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

_—Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia a tu lado princesa…—le explicó con ternura, ya acercando el rostro de ella al suyo la beso con dulzura—¿te gustaría empezar ahora?—le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios tras separarse._

_—Ranma…—exhaló casi sin aliento, y sin perder un segundo más se lanzaba a sus labios con pasión, recostando el cuerpos de ambos sobre la cama, con las delicadas y suaves sábanas cubriendo la baja desnudez de ambos, gozando el tenerse uno al otro, y más felices ahora que iban en busca de un nuevo reto, una nueva aventura para experimentar juntos, la búsqueda de su propia familia._

Se volvió a girar sobre su cuerpo, solo que ahora dándole la espalda al lugar que ella ocupaba, ese vació grande volvía a abarcarlo, esa necesidad insoportable de tenerla a su lado lo estaba sin duda acosando. Como un monstruo en las tinieblas a media noche, lo acechaba para devorarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el fondo, y consumirlo lentamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, si quería descasar algo debía intentar alejar sus ojos de su mente, su sonrisa, su boca, su perfecta nariz, su dulce voz.

Y ya cuando el recuerdo estaba más difuso en su desolada mente, consiguió el nuevo sueño.

Pasan unos días más, su situación no cambiaba, al contrario, empeoraba día con día, los únicos minutos que medianamente respiraba con tranquilidad era cuando estaba con su pequeña. Pero en el fondo ella le recordaba tanto a su madre, que los insoportables recuerdos regresaban, y con ellos de nuevo su necesidad, su angustia, su soledad. Sus noches frías, desoladas, tristes; sus días mecánicos, aburridos, sin sentido.

No dejaba de sorprenderse de la manera en la que se convirtió dependiente de ella, y a la vez lamentar esa realidad, porque su ausencia solo le absorbía las ganas de vivir. Y la insistencia de Keiko no ayudaba en nada.

…

Esa mañana se levantó como siempre, arrastrando los pies al levantarse de la cama, con su trenza algo desalineada y sus parpados casi pegados entre ellos, medio atontado se dirigió hacia la ventana, una amarga sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

"Justo hoy tenía que ser un día gris ¿no?" se preguntó viendo el cielo.

Tras preparar el desayuno y alistar a su hija para llevarla con su abuela para que la cuidara, regreso en sus pasos a su destino, no le quiso decir a Keiko a donde se dirigía, ¿para qué? No le veía el lado favorable. Bueno si está bien, quería ir solo, necesitaba ir solo, ¿era egoísta? Sí, lo sabía, pero no quería darle importancia, la extrañaba tanto que necesitaba descargar todos sus sentimientos sin su hija de espectadora, para que afectar a su pequeña e inocente mente, ¿para qué desilusionarla de la imagen que tenía de su padre? ¿Qué se diera cuenta de lo débil que en realidad era? No quería eso, así que por eso prefirió hacerlo a sus espaldas.

Paso por un negocio, lo vio fijamente y a paso seguro ingresó al lugar. Al atravesar la puerta una campanilla emitió un metálico sonido, y el aroma a diferentes flores le inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Buenas tardes señor… ¿qué tipo de flor desea?—pregunto la dependienta de esa florería.

Ya con su compra hecha, una de hermosas rosas rojas, siguió su rumbo, miró su reloj y supuso que iba bien de tiempo.

Puso un pie en su destino, sentía su corazón latir a prisa, y el frío invernal rosarle las mejillas. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, nadie a los alrededores, suspiro más relajado al ver que estaría sin espectadores molestos.

Camino por el lugar con meditada calma, a cada paso que lo acercaba a ella su ser temblaba, aún no había llegado y su cuerpo ya estaba manifestando las consecuencias.

Y entonces llego, y pudo sentir como sus manos cedieron del ramo que casi se le cae al suelo. Ahí estaba esa escultura de piedra, hecha de hormigón y vaya a saber que otro elemento, ahí estaba ella, su Akane, su preciosa marimacho ahí descansaba totalmente despreocupada, sola, sin imaginarse el tormento que era su vida sin ella, sin saber el dolor y tristeza que su falta le genera.

—Hola…Akane…—hablo con suavidad, juraría que su voz salió quebrada, mucho más de lo que hubiera querido, al fin podría liberar su alma, al fin podría manifestar sus sentimientos, al fin no se sentía solo…

—¡Ranma!—gritó en éxtasis al sentir su voz, se levantó del banco de hormigón en que descansaba en su espera en la estación de tren, y sin perder el tiempo se lanzó a sus brazos.

—No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe…—le murmuró él al tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, estrujando su fina figura entre ellos, unas lágrimas quisieron escaparse, pero él las retuvo—te extrañe tanto…tanto…—murmuraba él aspirando su aroma al fin, su aroma emanando de ella, de su cuerpo, de su calor.

—Yo también los extrañe, ¿Dónde está Keiko? ¿Por qué no vino?—pregunto extrañada de la ausencia de su niña.

—Está con mamá…además quería verte a solas, me hiciste mucha falta, nunca más me vulvas a dejar solo Akane…fue una tortura…—hablo lastimero sin soltarla de sus brazos.

—Pero Ranma… ¡solo me fui por diez días! Sabes que tenía que ir por trabajo, bobo…—hablo al final enternecida con él, ya que le ponía una carita lastimera que la derretía por dentro.

Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos chispeantes de vida y dicha, si es verdad fueron diez días ¡diez torturantes días! Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo la extraño en ese tiempo, de cómo la necesito, de lo vacío que se sintió. Bueno…si quizás estuvo un poco exagerando, pero que le iba a hacer cuando esa mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, que lo tenía loco, significaba tanto en su vida. Se le metió sin permiso en su corazón y su alma y los inundo con su esencia y el ya dejo de ser un ser de voluntad propia, el paso a ser un dependiente de Akane. Ella era todo para él y sin ella nada era igual, todo era gris, todo era aburrido, nada tenía sentido. Esas eran las consecuencias de amarla hasta su último rincón, su último suspiro. Y que se hiciera cargo.

Tras verla unos segundos en silencio sintiéndose completo de nuevo, formo una dulce sonrisa, y mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla fría por la baja temperatura invernal, le murmuro sobre sus labios antes de devorárselos y poder al fin atrapar entre los suyos esos pétalos de flor que lo llevaban al quinto cielo de ida y regreso.

—Es que no lo entiendes Akane…sin ti mi vida solo significa una cosa…soledad.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno que les puedo decir, la verdad no debía crear este fic ahora, pero el domingo en la noche me asaltó la musa y se me ocurrió esto, y entre la noche de ayer y hoy pues lo escribí, no sé si es bueno o no, no sé si a esto se le puede considerar angst o solo drama, pero bueno me nació esto y quise compartirlo. Cuando la musa te está taladrando la cabeza es difícil ignorarla y más aun no compartirlo con ustedes. Ojala les haya gustado este corto y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Les agradezco de ya si me dejan sus opiniones de cómo quedo, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que escribo en este genero.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por la oportunidad! Les mando un beso grande!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
